Eye of the Snake
by black-journal
Summary: What if Harry took Draco's hand on that first meeting on the train? Slytherin!Harry in his first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

First off, my previous Harry/Snape is being abandoned (unless enough people really want me to continue it) due to rather disastrously large canon-problems with the release of Deathly Hallows. Instead, I present this new one. It will be Harry/Snape eventually, but bear with me. He's only 11 right now.

A/N: First couple are going to be short as I work things out. They should get longer.

**Chapter One**

Before I ended up on the train, I knew it was possible to be frightened. It's not as if Dudley didn't give me the time of my life, racing around the house. Good thing I've always been faster. I'd known that it was possible to be so scared that I felt like I was going to throw up. Aunt Marge could always see to that with wonderful regularity. Her and her dogs.

But I'd never quite known this kind of fear. It was the tingly kind, that starts in your toes, as you go through the barrier onto the platform behind a family of redhead wizards. By the time you're on the train, it's made it's way up your legs, and it's good a thing you're sitting down, because otherwise you might fall over. When the train pulls out of the station, that's when it hits your chest. And when a boy from the aforementioned redheaded family comes to sit with you, it's as much as you can do to force sentences out. He's amazed at your scar, can't take his eyes off it.

Actually a bit annoying. I've had people gape at my scar before. That's why I keep my hair over my forehead. I understand that I'm a big deal here, or so people keep telling me. I'm not actually 100 sure why I'm a big deal.

After a couple hours, the fear is so intense that it's tough enough just to breathe, and all the redhead, Ron, wants to do is to talk. That and eat the sweets that I bought. I don't mind that much. He knows a lot more than me, but judging by the size of his family, I'm really not surprised.

Then we're interrupted. A small blond boy and two hulking boys behind him. This ones reeks of aristocracy. Ron doesn't think much of him, that's pretty clear. Draco Malfoy, what a strange name. Then again, they are wizards.

Draco looks and sounds like the kind of guy that can take care of things. Like he's got ears in high places. I imagine it's what Dudley would be like if he had a brain, or any charm. I take the offered hand. Ron doesn't look impressed. But then again, Draco isn't very impressed with Ron.

I'm torn for a minute. Draco wants me to go back to his compartment. Ron clearly wants me to stay. Ron, he of the smudged nose and mouth full of sweets. Or Draco, the suave coolness just rolling off him. There's something bad lurking under the surface, something I just can't quite put my finger on, but maybe I'm just too wary. The fear isn't gone yet. The surprising thing is, standing next to Draco, the fear starts to ebb. Draco can take care of things.

The last of the fear rushing from my feet into the solid floor of the train is what makes up my mind. I nod at Draco, pass a glance over the two hulks, Crabbe and Goyle, and exit the compartment. There's something unreadable on Ron's face. Anger? Or disgust? Or just jealousy? It's hard to tell.

---

Draco will take some getting used to. He's fond of boasting about every little thing. His cronies are quick to agree with him. He keeps glancing over at me, as if seeking my approval. Then again, I am the Boy Who Lived. Or something like that. I can tell that Draco wants to talk to me about something, but whether he's just not sure about what to say or wants to wait until we're in private, I can't tell. And I'm usually so good at reading people.

We're nearing Hogwarts, I can hear everyone talking about it.

"I'm going to be Slytherin," Draco is saying. I'm pretty sure that's one of the school houses, but I'm afraid that I'll look stupid if I ask. Something inside tells me that I shouldn't look stupid in front of Draco. He looks over at me. Looks me up and down. It's a penetrating gaze, like he's looking right into my soul. It makes me shiver. "What about you?"

I don't want to see as eager to agree as Crabbe and Goyle, but it's the easiest answer without asking any questions. "Slytherin too, I hope."

He nods. I've given the right answer. First time in my life that I've really felt accepted, and it feels so good. Draco has been talking about his parents and how his father has sway at the Ministry of Magic. To be accepted by someone like Draco is something that I'd not quite hoped for. I thought I was going to have to settle for someone like Ron. I'm sure he's decent people, but it's like the difference between real diamond and that see-through glass. To the casual glance, they look just the same, but on closer inspection, they're nothing the same. I'd rather have the diamond.

We're ferried across the lake, and to the Sorting ceremony. I catch Ron's eye as we're walking into the Great Hall. By this point, he's gotten over it and there's a different expression on his face. I don't really care. He's the glass, Draco's the diamond.

When my name is called, there is a hush throughout the Great Hall. It actually feels pretty good, to have all eyes on me. I look over to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy is now sitting. He gives me a thumbs-up and I put the hat on. Slytherin, please Slytherin, I whisper under my breath. I hope that no one can hear me.

Finally, the hat pronounces me a Slytherin. I feel as though a huge weight is off my chest. There is clapping and cheering and I slide into a seat next to Draco. For the first time in my life, it feels as though things are working out my way.

----

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Another year, another lot of senseless idiots who couldn't find a cauldron if it hit them on the head. It's always been one of my fonder ambitions to charm the cauldrons to do that. I think Dumbledore would object, and I've never asked.

This term might prove to be a little more interesting, though. The Potter boy starts this year. There's been a lot of talk at staff meetings how he's to be treated. He'll be treated like any other student in Potions, that's for sure. Not that I won't keep an eye on him.

The beginning of the year is like any other. My days of quiet in my dungeon interrupted, replaced with echoes of adolescent shrieking. Even the Slytherins cannot be trusted to act like young adults.

The two days before the students arrived are full of staff meetings that I am purposely late for. Plans are made, turned in, ignored. I tidy up the dungeons, a task so loathsome that it always ends up waiting until the end of the summer.

As I do every year, I debate attending the Feast. I am fairly sure that Dumbledore would have words with me if I chose to not attend, but I don't believe there's any rule requiring my presence. One last evening of solitude down in the dungeons might be more than welcome. But that is what I think every year.

And, every year, I end up sitting at the table, staring at the masses. I try to look as bored as ever when the new first years are brought in. Quirrell is certainly eager to talk to me. I am not so eager to talk to him. He stole the Defense Against the Dark Arts post from me, another year, another rejection. I'm certain Dumbledore has his reasons for it, but that does not make it any less maddening.

The Potter boy is very small, very scrawny. He does not appear to be alone, but in the company of the young Malfoy boy. I am relieved to see that Potter knows how to pick his company. Just a glance at the forty or so first years, I can pick out a number of people who would do nothing but drag Potter down.

I confess that I am excited when Potter is sorted into Slytherin. I know that there was a small betting pool. I expected Dumbledore to win. After all, he does have access to the Sorting Hat. But Dumbledore said Gryffindor, which means I am now ten Galleons richer. How could I bet against my own House?

At one point during the Welcoming Feast, Potter looks up at me. Our eyes meet for an instant, and he frowns. The glance only lasts a heartbeat, and then Quirrell is talking to me again. Vampires, I think. The man truly is the most fearful man I have ever met. I understand that he's had a rough summer, but that's no reason for that awful garlic. Where Dumbledore finds these people to usurp my place.

Then the Feast is over, and it is as much as I can do to escape from the Great Hall without being crushed beneath the masses of students. Using some back passages that only I know about, I make it back to my dungeons in record time. There, I wait. It will take longer for the students to make it down here. I must talk to all of them. Both to let them know about a few important matters, but to get a closer impression of the Potter boy. Of course, I can't play favorites. The idea is scandalous.

After twenty minutes, I make my way to the Slytherin common room. All of the first years and a healthy number of the rest are milling about in the common room. They all fall silent as I enter. I sweep my gaze around the room. Most people look to the floor as I look at them. The subservience is both irritating and thrilling.

Potter does not. He just stares defiantly right back at me. Perhaps, though, it is not defiance. Perhaps it is just ignorance or stupidity. "Harry Potter. Our new…celebrity." His gaze remains firmly on me. "I hope you do not think that your name will win you any friends in this house." At least a quarter of the students here are relatives of one Death Eater or another. It is only the mystery surrounding Potter that has kept him alive so far.

Finally, his gaze drops to the floor. I win.

I focus back on the rest of the common room. I don't know how many of them are aware of that power struggle. Or that I was the one that won it. "As always, I have high expectations for my house. While I know that some of you may be inclined to prove that Slytherin is a house superior to the others, I urge restraint. Slytherin house has a poor enough reputation without witless pranks. Leave pranking to the Gryffindors. And a word of caution on that, as well. They are the ones with the reputation for goodness and honesty. Their words will be believed over yours, no matter which of you is at fault. A Slytherin exemplifies cunning, a Gryffindor foolish pigheaded bravery. Remember which house you are in. I do not expect to hear poorly of any of you."

With that, I am finished my first night rituals. I can retire back to my rooms and contemplate the coming term. Classes begin tomorrow and I will have a great deal occupying my mind from now on. Tonight is my last night of perfect solitude, of mental harmony before the discord of the students may set in.

I feel that this year is going to be an interesting one. The Potter boy is here now. If he is anything like his parents…no, I will not think about his parents. He is just the Potter boy. That is far safer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I don't like Snape. I know he's Head of House, and I'm happy to be in Slytherin, but there's something about him that's just not quite right.

Fortunately, Draco agrees with me. In a hushed conversation at night, when the others are asleep, he tells me that Snape is a traitor and that's he going to get what's coming for him. For now, though, we're supposed to tolerate him.

I'm confused. "For now? Until what?"

I'm sure he's smiling, but it's too dark for me to see. "Until we can make him see what a stupid idea it was to be on Dumbledore's side. The fool."

"Who? Snape or Dumbledore?" I feel hopelessly naïve, and hate it. Like I'll lose Draco as a friend unless I get a lot smarter a lot quicker.

"Both of them. They're both fools. And they'll both pay. Don't worry, Harry. You're on the right side."

That simple statement relieves me. It makes me sure that I've made the right choice. It makes me sure that, finally, I've got a friend. I never had one before, and I'm so glad that I've got one. Draco's alright. Not perfect, but neither am I.

I go to sleep in my new home. Funny, it really does feel like home, in a way that the Dursleys' never did.

Breakfast in the morning is fantastic. It's going to take me a while to get used to all this food, all the time. If I'm not careful, I'll end up looking like Dudley! I spend breakfast telling Draco all about my life with the Muggles, and I'm thrilled to see that he thinks as little of them as I do. When he extends his observations to the effect that all Muggles are scum, I really can't disagree. There's not a single Muggle that I can think of that I liked. It's good to know that Draco feels the same way that I do.

When Draco moves on to talking about the other houses, I remember what Snape said last night about the Gryffindors, and ask him about that. I don't want to see ignorant, but I want to know. "Why do Slytherins hate Gryffindors so much?"

Draco stares at me, like I just asked him why the sky was blue. Clearly this is something really obvious. "They're a house of Mudbloods and blood traitors. They claim that they're all on the right side, but really, it's just that they're in Dumbledore's pocket. A house of goody-goodies and brown-nosers. That's all Gryffindor is. But worse than that, they think they're the best house."

"And we think we're the best?" This all sounds pretty stupid to me.

"We are the best, but it's more than that. Take those Gryffindors down from their high horse. They're so proud to be Gryffindor." Draco shakes his head. "Don't worry, Harry. You'll get into it." He looks over at the Gryffindor table. I do too.

I see Ron. He's shoveling food into his mouth. I'm suddenly reminded of Dudley. Disgusting.

Then it's time for our first class. I'm terrified. I did okay in school, Muggle school. But this is completely different and I don't think it's going to have anything to do with sums. Draco already knows loads and I know I'm going to look like an idiot. Our first class is Transfiguration, with the Gryffindors.

So, not only do I get to make myself look like a fool with Draco watching, but with all those Gryffindors watching too. Great.

It doesn't turn out as badly as I thought it might. McGonagall is a tough teacher, and Draco seems to hate her. She's Head of Gryffindor House, so that might be why. She doesn't seem to like Slytherins much, and only seemed to want to tell us off. For all that, though, I think she's a pretty good teacher. I couldn't do much of anything, but neither could most of the class. One of the Gryffindor girls could. Hermione Granger. This big bushy Mudblood that Draco's already taken to hating. She does seem pretty annoying.

We have Charms, too, not with the Gryffindors. It's just as difficult and I'm even worse at it. Fortunately, so is Draco. So it's okay that I'm rubbish at it. We can help each other.

History of Magic is dull. Draco says he's going to look up a charm so that our parchment takes notes for us. The wizarding world is SO cool.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was weird. I'm not sure what we're supposed to be learning. Draco thinks it's stupid. Draco says the only practical thing would be to actually learn the Dark Arts. I'm a little surprised by that, but Draco says it's only right for a person to be able to protect themselves. If you look at it like that, then maybe it does make more sense. I don't like Quirrell, though. He's really weird. Everyone seems to think so.

Potions was strange, too. I thought that Snape would act the same as he did when he was giving us that speech. But it wasn't like that all. It's so clear that he favors Slytherins over anyone else, and I'm really glad about that, as I can already tell Potions is not going to be my best subject. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be my worst. But at least being in Slytherin guarantees me good marks in the subject. What a relief. I almost, almost feel sorry for the Gryffindors. Snape hates them, takes off points for the smallest things. It's great.

They don't set us much homework, but because I really don't know what I'm doing in any of my classes, it takes me ages to finish it. Draco helps me with some of it. He's a good friend. I'm glad that he's on my side. He can be really nasty, I heard him earlier with some of the Gryffindors, including Ron and that Hermione.

But I'm on the right side. The good side.


End file.
